The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to remote update of a portable storage device installed in an identification card socket and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to remote update of a portable storage device installed in an identification card socket while prolonging communication with a hosting device.
Identification cards as defined, for example, by the ISO/IEC 7816 specification which is incorporated herein by reference relate to, for example, electronic identification cards and/or authentication cards. Identification cards are widely used for a plurality of applications, for example, financial credit cards, subscriber identification module (SIM) cards and/or identity authentication cards.
The identification cards may be used in a plurality of modes, for example, identity information storage, encryption key storage, data storage and/or event logging. In its most common use, the identification card is pre-loaded with data, which may be retrieved by the hosting device. Other application may require the hosting device to update the contents of the identification card.
Communication between the identification card and the hosting device is performed through a physical layer and transport layer as defined, for example, by the ISO/IEC 7816 specification, which describes the aspects of the communication protocol including, for example, physical characteristics, electrical characteristics, transmission protocols, data organization, data elements, protocol commands and/or encryption aspects.